Vampire
by Hidanlvr
Summary: It had been one hundred years since Kohote had given up her own immortality. By that time most of the Akatsuki had turned into something feared by most angels. Vampire…
1. Reborn

**Vampire**

**Chapter 1**

Reborn

It had been one hundred years since Kohote had given up her own immortality. By that time most of the Akatsuki had turned into something feared by most angels. Vampire….

"Hey Itachi, who are we looking for again?" Kisame asked looking around at the many people hungrily. "We are looking for Kohote." Itachi stated. Kisame was now confused, "But didn't she die like one hundred years ago?" "She got reborn. I heard she is a well known singer. She wont be that hard to find." he said as they continued to walk.

Kisame groaned, "All these humans are making me hungry, can I get a snack?" Itachi nodded. "Just don't get caught." Kisame grinned and went into a dark ally with a girl, he covered her mouth and bit down on her neck she tried to scream and get away but Kisame drank all of her blood. He came out of the ally and wiped his mouth. "That was good." he smiled and Itachi stared to walk. "So do you know were she is?" Kisame asked.

"Well I heard she is singing today somewhere. All we have to do is follow her fans." "And they would be?" Itachi pointed to a place were tons of people were leaving, "Just because I have bad eyes doesn't mean I can't see the obvious." Kisame smirked, "Ok then, but who do we get her without scaring her? I mean she is an angel, and we are now vampire." Itachi shrugged, "I don't care I'm just going to get her, she will calm down, maybe she will remember us?" Itachi glided through the crowd and went inside the building.

"That was awesome Kohote-chan!" a fan said holding out an autograph book, Kohote smiled and took the book and wrote her name. "Thanks. It's always nice to meet a fan." she gave the book back and the girl squealed. She smiled again and continued to sign books. "Ok, Kohote is probably tired she need to rest." a guard came and blocked the fans from Kohote. She walked into the room after waving, then plopped down on the couch, and closed her eyes

"That must have been a nice show, I wish I had seen it." Kohote opened her eyes and almost screamed when her mouth was covered by Itachi. "Shush." he went to her neck and hit a pressure point making her pass out. He picked her up and jumped out the window. "You got her?" Kisame asked looking at the time, "Come on lets go fast it's almost morning." he said as the both started to run off. "Ok. We will be there soon." Itachi held Kohote but was starting to get hungry. "Don't do it Itachi. We are almost there." they got to the base and went inside before the sun came up. "Ok we made it. Lets put her somewhere until night time when every one is awake." they put her in her old room and locked the door. "Lets get some rest."


	2. Old Friends

**Me; I think you get the idea that i only own Kohote...

* * *

**

Vampire

**Chapter 2**

Old friends

Kohote opened her eyes slowly, she looked around the room confused. _Why dose this seem so familiar to me? _she thought. The door suddenly opened and a man with blond hair walks in, "It is you!" he smiled. She starred at him "Are you another crazy fan?" she asked. His face saddened, "You don't remember me? It's me Deidara, un!" she backed away scarred.

"Come on why don't you remember? This used to be our room. You loved me. And I loved you! You have to remember! I know everything about you!" her eyes widened and she backed away from him, "Y-you-your…" Deidara smiled a little. "Vampire!" he frowned. "Yeah but that's not the point!" she backed up against the wall. He went over to her.

"I know every thing about you." she shook her head. "Leave me alone!" "You have scarred on your stomach, back, and sides. Most of them aren't even healed yet." Deidara said hoping she would remember. She looked up at him, "How did you know that?" she was scared.

"I know you. From before. You were reborn, but you used to be with me, and the rest of us but you gave up your immortality, I can't remember why, but your back now. Please." she slid down to the floor. "I don't believe you." "You're a Jashin-ist! Just like your brother!" she looked up at him again, "I don't have a brother. How do you know all this!? You are a real crazed fan!" "You're an angel villager." he kneeled down next to her. She kicked him but he didn't flinch, "I don't know you! Stop thinking I do!"

Deidara sighed, "You can't remember…" he stood up and walked to the door. "Well maybe Kiena can help you remember…" he left the room and she started to cry. _I don't get any of this!_ she held her head confused, then started to fall asleep.

"Hey Kiena Kohote is back." Deidara opened her door with no emotion. "She is!" she jumped up. "Yes! I missed causing havoc, she always cleared it up for me! Yay!" "She can't remember anything Kiena. Do you think you and Konon can fix it?" he asked. Kiena stopped jumping up and down and thought. "Umm uh yeah probably, it would hurt and someone would have to hold her down, but we could try it if you want." Deidara nodded. "I would love it." he left and kiena sighed. "Well lets see what happens."

* * *

Kohote: I still don't get it?

Me: *sigh* R&R ppl please


	3. Remember

**Me: Hmmmmm... here we go...

* * *

**

Vampire

**Chapter 3**

Remember

The door to Kohote's room opened and Kiena walked in with a blue haired girl. "Hmm you were right, she hasn't changed." Konon said looking at the sleeping Kohote. "Well her memory has. Are you ready to bring it back in a few minutes?" Konon thought. "But you know that could traumatize her." Kiena nodded. "Yep." "Then why are we doing this?" she shrugged.

"Deidara wants her back." "Well it will traumatize her and you know it." "Yep." "And you are just going to let it happen?" "Yep." "Your not even listening to me are you?" "Nope." Konon rolled her eyes, "Come on then lets get some people to hold her down." they walked out of the room. "Zetsu and Kisame." Kiena stated before she got to the living room, "Ok then." Konon looked up at the two who were watching TV. "Hey guys, come hold down someone." Zetsu looked away from the TV, "_Sure, why not._" said his white side, "**What would be the point?**" his black side said. "Because it's Kohote." "**Wait didn't that girl die one hundred years ago?**" "_Who cares she's back. And you know you like her."_ they got up and followed Konon and Kiena back to Kohote's room. They all walked in and pounced on Kohote who suddenly woke up, "Let go of me!" she yelled and struggled under them.

"**Hey she is an angel now!**" "_Stop it we can't eat her, she never ate us!_" Kohote screamed. "Zetsu stop it your scarring her." Konon went over to Kohote's head and smiled at her, "I am sorry about this hun. This might hurt." she put her hand on her head and it started to glow greenish, Kohote's eyes widened and she screams out in pain, she looks as if she is starring out into space but she was watching her life pass her before her eyes. Killing her parents, her brother finding her, escaping after years of torture and rape by Orochimaru, getting caught by Deidara and Sasori, giving up her immortality. She tried to make it stop. It hurt so much, physically and emotionally. Konon took her hand off of Kohote's forehead.

"Kohote?" "**If she doesn't remember can I eat her?**" "Zetsu!" "**What!?**" "_Shutup._" they let go of Kohote and she didn't move. "Kohote, do you know who I am?" Konon asked softly, she closed her eyes and started to cry. "I tolled you." Konon glared at Kiena, she shrugged. "You guys can leave, I will stay here with Kohote." Konon picked her up and set her down on the bed while the others left the room. Konon stroked her hair, "It's ok Kohote. You know who I am right?"

Kohote nodded, "Konon, what happened when I was gone? Were is every one?" There was a long pause. "About that… after you gave up your immortality your brother wasn't able to take it and gave up his too…" Kohote watched her and nodded as if trying to tell her to continue. "After that Kakuzu got killed, as did Tobi…" Konon started to cry a little, Kohote moved her hand and wiped away her tears, Konon continued, "Then Pein was just about to die when we were attacked by Vampires." Kohote flinched at the word. "They sought pity on us and turned us into them." Konon went quiet, remembering the pain they all went through. "Not all of us survived, Sasori was a puppet so he wasn't able to live through it. Pein was too week at the moment to live. Now it is only us. Me, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Kiena, and Deidara." Kohote smiled up at her, "I'm glad you made it Konon, your like a mother to me." she smiled back. "You should rest." she got up and walked to the door, "We are vampires now so you should be a little bit careful around us." Konon face had blood stains on it from were her tears were. Kohote nodded, "I will…" she closed her eyes and turned on her side after the door closed. _I was gone for one hundred years…Why? _

_

* * *

_

Kohote: Zetsu scares me....stupid scitso

Zetsu:_ Hey!_ **Hey!**

Me: Ugh! shutup! R&R ppl


	4. I still love you

**Me: Sorry for the shortness ppl

* * *

**

Vampire

**Chapter 4**

I Still love you

Deidara opened Kohote's door quietly, it was in the middle of the night so he was wide awake. He sat down next to her and smiled, "I'm glad your back with me…" he whispered and watched Kohote sleep. "I wont let anything happen to you ever again. Don't worry about that." he put a hand on her head and she shivered, she opened her eyes "Your so cold…" she whispered but didn't look at him. He smiled a little, "Yeah…one of the few things that I have now." he remembered when she used to say the exact opposite, _Your so warm Dei…_ "You know who I am right, un?" she nodded, "Yeah…" she still didn't look at him, "Your biting me." _You taste good… _he thought but pulled away, "Oh uh sorry…" she started to suddenly cry.

"K-Kohote?" "I don't want you to be a vampire. I'm an angel. I'm not allowed to be with vampires." he put the back of his hand on her cheek, she tried not to shiver. "I'm sorry Kohote, un. If I hadn't been turned then I would have never been able to see you again." "…………I'm tired." he nodded. "I love you still Dei…" she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Deidara grinned when she said his nickname. "I love you too…" he whispered and left the room.

"You ready to go?" Kisame asked, fangs showing. "Yeah…You hungry?" "What do you think?" Deidara chuckled, "You turn her?" Kisame asked as they walked on. "No…I can't yet…" "Well what dose she think of it?" "Of what." "Being turned to one of us…you didn't tell her did you?" Deidara looked down. "I can't she is afraid of vampires, she wouldn't even look at me…" Kisame patted his back, "Don't worry dude. She will get used to you." Deidara smiled a little, "Thanks man."

* * *

Me: Uh Kohote is asleep finnaly so she wont be talking, *inner me YES!* Anyway R&R ppl


	5. Scarred

**Me: Agian sorry for the shortness...

* * *

**

Vampire

**Chapter 5**

Scared

Kohote opened her eyes slowly and sat up. _What time is it?_ she thought. She got up and walked out of her room to look around. "Oh…no one is awake…so that means it's daytime…" she went into the kitchen and started to make herself some eggs. "Your awake?" she jumped and turned around.

Deidara was standing in the doorway. "Oh um uh. I uh yeah…I thought you were asleep…" she looked down. "I woke up when you woke up. You were thinking of me." he said. She still didn't look up, "Well, yeah kinda. How did you know?" Deidara moved over to her and lifted her chin to make her look at him, "Is there something wrong with me that you don't want to see me?" he wasn't hiding his fangs. "N-no I-I just…" she moved away from him, "I'm not used to being around vampires…I'm scared."

Deidara sighed knowing he just scared her even more. "Look Kohote. We are not going to hurt you in any way…you know that." she nodded. "Then why are you scared?" "If you were an angel you would understand." Deidara moved she he was in front of her, and holding her arms, "Kohote, I love you. I would never hurt you or let anything hurt you I promise." "Your biting me again." "My hands have a mind of there own…" he apologized. "It's ok…" "You taste good." she starred at him and he smiled a little. "Well you do…" he let go of her and his arms were bleeding.

He twitched and starred at the blood, his stomach growled. She back away, "Snap out of it. Your scaring me." he shook his head, "Oh uh sorry. Come one let me clean that up." she hesitated then followed him to his room. "Here sit down." she nodded a little and sat on his bed nervously. "Don't worry I won't bite you…unless you say I can." she was quiet, and he starred at her waiting for and answer. "Dei…I…"

* * *

Me: Ok i need your help! Should kohote say yes and let him bite her? or say no? its up to you! *dundundun!* R&R


	6. Answer

**Me: ... YOU HAVE VOTED AND REED TO FIND OUT WHAT WON!!!**

**Kohote: I am going to kill you all!**

* * *

Vampire

**Chapter 6**

Answer

Kohote starred at Deidara, calming down a little as she thought of what she was going to say. Deidara sat absolutely still, not wanting to scare her any more then she already was. "Can I ask a few questions first?" He nodded and didn't look at the blood falling down from her arms. "Will it hurt?" "At first it will, but after that it will feel good." he answered truthfully. She thought again, "Will I turn vampire?" "Only if I want to inject you with my venom. And that is entirely up to you, un." she shook her head at that, and he understood why.

"Will you drink all of my blood?" "No." he smiled a little at that. He moved and wrapped up the bites on her arms. She was quiet just feeling the gentleness of his movements. "So do you have anymore questions, un?" he asked when he was done. She shook her head.

"Do you have an answer?" she nodded. He waited again. "Yes…" Deidara blinked. "Is that a yes to let me bite you or if you have an answer, un?" she paused as if thinking of her words. "Yes…you can bite me…" "Are you sure? I don't want you to do something you don't want to do." she nodded and look over at him, "Dei…you can. Just…" she paused again.

"Just what, un?" "Just don't hurt me." he smiled, "I won't hurt you. I promise, un…" Kohote was quiet as he pushed her down on the bed so he was on top of her. "Will I like it?" Deidara's fangs were in his mouth as he smiled again. "Yes, you will like it." he moved down to her neck and kissed it softly and felt her shiver under him. He chuckled a little and moved her hair and she moved her head to the side for him. She wasn't looking at him again and it was obvious that she was scared, but she was trying to hide it.

Deidara then bit down into her soft flesh, she let out a cry and bunched her hands in the sleeves of his cloak. Her eyes were wide as she felt the pain slowly go away and she started to feel pleasure replace it. Kohote closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing even. Deidara then pulled away from her licking his teeth, smiling down at Kohote, who opened her eyes and smiled back at him. "Now that wasn't so bad now right, un?" she shook her head, "Maybe you should get some sleep…" she moved her hand to take out his ponytail, his hair fell all around their faces.

"You look tired Dei. _You_ need sleep." he moved and licked the exact place he bit her before moving to the side, "Fine, but you are staying with me." she smiled and closed her eyes, "I can deal with that."

* * *

Me: Muhahahahaha...hey i will let someone put their char in my story if you want?

Kohote: im still going to kill you all...


	7. Fired

**Me: I like this chapter...I only own Kohote...

* * *

**

Vampire

**Chapter 7**

Fired?

Nightfall came slowly, and what was left of the Akatsuki were starting to wake up. And they were hungry. Deidara opened his eyes and looked down at the restless Kohote, _She is having a bad dream…_ he thought for a few seconds, then shook her gently. "Kohote…wake up…" she slowly opened her eyes, "Ugh…wha…what time is it?" she asked turning over moving her face away from the coldness of Deidara. "Well I would have to say…like ten…eleven…or so…" she let out a groan, he chuckled.

"You slept all day, what are you trying to say? You sleeping more now?" she let out a noise that he wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for his highly tuned ears but he acted like he didn't hear, "What was that?" he said amused and turned her over. "Yyyyyyyyeeeeesssssss!" she dragged out smiling. He laughed and picked her up spinning her around. She grabbed around his neck and let out another sound. He finally put her down and she almost fell from dizziness, "Heh that was fun!"

He smiled at her, "That's good…Come on lets get something to eat, I'm starving." she put a hand up to her neck and back away from him scared. "Oh come on! After what I did to you how can you be scared of me!" to her he looked angry, she backed up again, "I…Dei…you…" she was at loss of words. He shook his head and gave her a hug, "Kohote I am sorry…I didn't mean to scare you like that…" she gave him a slight hug back, "No it's my fault for not trusting you…" a tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away quickly. "Don't ever blame yourself, un!" he said pulling her into another hug.

Kohote smiled and hugged him back a little, "So…what am _I _going to eat?" she just had to ask. Deidara smiled, "Do you want what you usually got? Cereal?" she smiled, "That would be nice…OH CRAP!!!!!!" Deidara jumped, "What?!" "I have a concert tomorrow!" "Is that bad?" "Besides the point that I was pretty much stolen, no it's awesome!" Deidara starred down at her. "You make it sound as if that is a bad thing…" "Well it kinda is…" She opened the door to go to the living room, and turned on the TV.

"_Today we are talking about the missing Rock star, Yamiki Kohote, No one knows how and why she just disappeared and her mangier has this to say…"_

"_Kohote has not disappeared and has not been abducted. She has gone on a little vacation. She will. And I repeat __**will**__ be back for the next concert. If she is not. I say again. She is on vacation. If she dose not come back on time, it will be her fault."_

Kohote's mouth was shaped like an 'O' at what her manager had just said. She glared at the TV as he continued to talk. She took out her cell phone and quickly diled his number.

"_oh, this is her. Hold on a sec I will put her on so you can hear her too." _stupid move…

"YOU FUCKING BASTERED!!!! HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON TV!!! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T GO ON A FUCKING VACATION!!! YOU ARE FIRED YOU ASSHOLE!!!!"

"_Kohote, ummmmm uh…" he was stunned at what she just on live telivison. "What are you trying to say?" _

"YOU. ARE. F-I-E-R-E-D! FIRED!" she hung up with a loud click as he just stood on the stage shocked. "Asshole…" she muttered.

* * *

Kohote: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! CARMA!

Me: R&R ppl and i will always let people put their chars in if you and to.

*a guy walks in wearing a schoolgirl uniform holding a banana*

Me: Cody?

Kohote: CODY!

Cody: Hi Kohote!

Deidara: who is this?

Kohote: My friend.

Deidara: Can i eat him?

Cody; *hides behind Kohote*

Me:...wel...

Kohote: NO!


	8. Concert

**Me; I only own kohote and some of the band members

* * *

**

Vampire

**Chapter 8**

Concert

Kohote smiled over at Deidara as they flew over the forest towards the closest village. "I'm glad your coming." he smiled down at her, and studied what she was wearing, she was wearing very short shorts and a small fishnet shirt that only covered up her chest, the fishnet obviously showing her scars. "I'm glad I'm going. I get to hear you sing." she pointed, "Look there's the village!" he nodded and his clay bird landed near the village entrance and pooffed away. As they walked in already people were screaming and running towards Kohote. She smiled but Deidara moved in front of her protectively.

"Oh my god! It's Kohote-chan! We love you!" one of the guys yelled, Deidara growled. "Dei it's ok. Thank you guys. I hope I see you at my concert." she said and smiled at them. They bowed their heads to show her at least a little respect, before running off to get in line. There was tons of screaming. And it was starting to hurt Deidara's sensitive ears.

"Come on Dei. Let's go in." she grabbed his hand, ignoring the mouth, and pulled him inside. "Hey Kohote! Were have you been. Damn you look hot!" "Mano! No matter how much you complement me, I will not sleep with you." she laughed, Deidara went stiff. "Yeah, but it was worth a shot. Hey who is this?" he moved his head towards Deidara. He let out a low growl and studied the people in the room. The one called Mano was wearing loose black pants with chains on them, his shirt was torn in places but he didn't care.

He turned and looked at a guy holding a bass not relay paying attention to them, he was warring pretty much the same pants but was wearing a fishnet shirt. "This is Deidara, he is my _Boyfriend_." she exaggerated the word as if Mano wouldn't get it. He rolled his eyes at her, "Who am I to care?" "Hey you asked. Dei, this is Mano." she pointed at him and he held out his hand for Deidara, "Hey, you have to give me your tricks. I can't get anything from her." Deidara glared. "And this is Koki." she motioned to the bassist who just looked up and nodded at him then looked back down at his guitar.

"Mano is the drummer, Koki is the bassist, I am the singer, and Kara…who is the guitarist, is nowhere to be found, same with Kokinin, who is the rhythm guitarist." "And you can only imagine what they have been doing since they have been going out." Kohote shook her head, "We are on in Five, you guys ready? 'Cuz I am." "Yeah, I think we are fine." Kohote nodded, "We will probably meet them on stage. Come on lets go." they started to leave, Kohote and Deidara were the only ones left. She was just about to leave when he grabbed her wrist in an unbreakable grasp. "Dei I have to g-" he stopped her short with a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart she was dazed, he smiled down at her, "I love you." he legs felt like jelly. "I love you too Dei. But I have to go now." he let go of her and ran on the stage just the curtains opened.

"How is everybody doing tonight?!" she yelled into the mice. The crowd let out a loud cheer. "I can't hear you!' the let out a louder cheer. "That's much better! Now I think I know what you have come here for, but first, I would like to say, that no I was **not** on a vacation. Hell with the amount of money you have to pay from anything why would I? And two, I was not kidnapped. Now lets start this!" the crowd screamed again.

"**In the winding down hours. I let your heart down again~~~~~**

**Oh happens that hard. I only end up hating you~~~~**

**I'm in the middle of a breakdown watching you scream**

**In the middle of a breakdown. Screaming at me!~~~~" **her bassist joined in now

"**And by the way!~~ **(Way~~~~) **By the way!~~ **(Way~~~~)

**What made you think you'd have it your way!~~~ **(Way~~~~)

**And by the way!~~~ **(Way~~~) **By the way!~~~ **(Way~~~)"

Deidara just smiled from backstage as he listened to Kohote sing.

**About an hour later**

"Thank you! I had an awesome time singing to you!" she yelled and took a short bow. "Give it up to the rest of the band! I'm not the only member!" the also took a bow, then they all took one together. "Goodnight!" she yelled then they all went offstage. "Kohote you were awesome!" Deidara hugged her. "Thanks Dei. I'm glad you liked it." Kohote started to walk to her dressing room, and closed the door after Deidara came in.

"So Dei…I was thinking…" "Oh god I would love to." she smiled her face red. He moved quickly and pinned her down to the couch. "Man I missed you. It had been one hundred years…" he kissed her softly. "I love you Dei." "In know."

* * *

Me: ...Yeah...R&R ppl please...


	9. Lemon

**Me: hehehehehehe...i think the name only speeks for itself...**

**Kohote: She only owns me.**

* * *

Vampire

**Chapter 9**

Lemon

Kohote smiled and looked up at Deidara happily, who just smiled down at her, his fangs showing. He moved to look at her cloths. "Ok you wearing…This?" he plucked at the fishnet. She just blushed. "Why. And why are you hanging around with him. Have you heard what he is thinking?" Kohote rolled her eyes as Deidara started to rant.

"You have gotten way too overprotective…" He moved and kissed her, "I have to when you are like _this_." he joked. She smiled and pulled him down for another deep kiss. He bit down on her lip a little making sure to be careful with his fangs and, of course, she opened his mouth for him. He took dominance quickly, and Kohote didn't really fight.

He trailed his hand so they were under her sorry excuse for a shirt, then pulled it off of her, slowly. Kohote glared at him when she noticed what he was now doing to her. He was so going to torture her now. "Dei…" she whined. "No this is what you get for wearing this." he kissed her again and tugged on her paints, in an unbearable slow way. She made another whine.

Dei smiled and kissed down her neck and hovered over her collarbone she then let out a small moan and tilted her head. He didn't hesitate and bit down quickly, her breath hitched and her hands balled in Deidara's hair as she tried to calm herself down. Deidara smiled against her skin as he fed. He pulled away and kissed her again, she didn't like the taste of his mouth that much but liked the point that she was being kissed.

He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra not caring about torturing her anymore. She pulled away after a while needing air, and she was kinda sad that she did it. Deidara just moved down her neck again then down to her chest making her shiver. He looked up concerned, but she smiled at him. He went back to making her feel pleasure.

She moaned again when his hand caressed her breast. He smiled at her and with his other hand went down to her waist, taking off her panties. She looked at him too see that his cloths were already off. He went back to claim her mouth again as he reached down to finger her. He pulled away with a shocked look on his face and starred down at her.

"You're a virgin?!" Kohote blushed and nodded. He smiled then, "So I guess I might take that from you…but…" she blinked up at him. "If you don't want to lose that…" she smiled and moved up to kiss him in an awkward way. "I would rather have it you than anyone else in this world." he smiled and kissed her back as he went back to her heated core. He finally pulled away from the kiss to shift his position so her was 'hovering' over her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Kohote nodded, "It might hurt…" "Dei, are you trying to scare me?" "Maybe…" she was quiet, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked again. She sighed, "Do _you _want to?" she counteracted. Deidara let out a sigh, the quickly penetrated her.

She let out a 'meap' sound and closed her eyes, her breathing quickened. Deidara waited patiently, "Are you ok?" he asked softly. Her breathing slowed down, "Your big…." He smiled and moved slowly earning little moans as she finally got used to him. After a while he quickened up the pace not able to hold back anymore. Her hands grabbed his writs as he let out a groan, "D-Dei…I'm close…" she gasped a little, "So am I Kohote." he groaned again.

Kohote was begging for release now, it wasn't something she could hold back, then all of a sudden she came. Deidara let out a moan as he felt her tighten around him, that's when he came also. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back. "Deidara…" he starred down at her confused on why she said his full name. "That was perfect, I glad I lost my virginity to you." he smiled and kissed her.

* * *

Kohote:...wow...

Me: HAHAHAHA R&R ppl please XD


	10. Discovery

**Kohote: *is Holding back Cody***

**Cody: NO LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!**

**Kohote: No! he will only hurt you!**

**Me: *watches* I uhh...only own Kohote....Cody is one of my friends Chars...**

**

* * *

**

**Vampire**

**Chapter 10**

Discovery

Kohote woke up. It had been more then a month since she was back with whoever was left of the Akatsuki. Sure she was with Deidara most of the time but that didn't matter. She moved out of the bed, it was morning and Deidara was still asleep, she had learned how to get up without wakening him up. Kohote yawned silently and went to the kitchen to find Konon still awake.

"Kohote what are you doing up?" Konon asked. "Konon-chan? Its morning. What are _you _doing up?" Konon sighed. "I don't sleep much…I can't really…" she closed her eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Kohote got out herself a bowl for some cereal but her face palled when she thought about eating. She put the bowl back. "Hey are you ok?" Konon asked putting her hand on her shoulder. "Uh yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she turned around to look up at her friend. "You usually eat. But you just put your bowl back. Are you sick?" she pressed her palm onto her forehead, "You don't have a fever…" "Konon-chan, I'm fine…just not feeling that good. I haven't been feeling that good lately…but only in the morning…" Konon raised an eyebrow, "_Only _in the morning?" Kohote nodded.

Konon chuckled a little, "What?" Kohote was confused. "Well, I might know what it is…" "Hmmm?" "Well have you been having sex with Deidara?" Kohote's face went bright red. "I'll take that as a yes." Konon laughed. "But you might be…pregnant…" Kohote went pale again. "No! I can't be! There is no way I can… I mean…it's just…I…I don't know how to take care of a kid!" Kohote felt like she was going to fall over.

She sat down and berried her face in her hands. "Well you can get an abortion…" Konon suggested. "No I can't…" "Why?" Kohote sighed. "Think of it. I am a rock star, who is getting an abortion, the father of the kid is, one: part of the Akatsuki, weather it matters if they are feared or not, and two: he is a vampire and I am an angel…that is not right. Plus…I don't want to kill a kid who hasn't been born yet…who hasn't had a chance or anything…." she started to cry. "What should I do…what should I do…" Konon patted her friends back.

"Should I tell Dei? 'Cuz he is the father and everything…" she let her head drop so it hit the table. "I don't know!" she yelled. "This is all up to you. Not me…" she said and moved her so she could give Kohote a hug. "I don't want to have a kid…but I don't want to get an abortion…" she stood up and started to walk to her room. Konon sighed and went to hers _This is going to be hard for her…_ she thought.

* * *

Me: You have to read the next chapter to understand why this is bad.

Kohote: I AM FUCKING WHAT?!?!?!?!

Me: *Laughes* R&R ppl Please


	11. Horrible News

**Kohote: I don't want to tell him!**

**Me: But you have to! *pushes***

* * *

Vampire

**Chapter 11**

Horrible news

Kohote stood outside her door thinking of what she is going to say. She opened it and looked at Deidara who had awoken. "Where were you?" he paused and then was suddenly in front of her. "What's wrong? Your crying? Did something happen?" Deidara picked her up and set her on the bed. "It's…well…I'm…" Deidara watched her face, "Your what? Are you hurt?" she shook her head.

"I'm…pregnant…" Deidara froze. Tears continued to fall from her eyes. "Oh Kohote…oh…Kohote…" he hugged her. "That's not something you should be worrying about…" Kohote looked up at him knowing he was going to say something. "But…If your pregnant then…you have to turn vampire…" Kohote jumped away from him.

"What?!" Deidara looked away. "Dei? Why!?" he sighed. "If you tried to give birth with a vampire child when you are a human…you wouldn't make it…you would die from the amount of pain, both emotional and physical…but it wouldn't kill you if you were a vampire…" Deidara looked at her. "I'm sorry…but you have to choose…you being a vampire…and living…you giving birth to a vampire…and dieing…or to get rid of the kid altogether…" Kohote fell to her knees and Deidara was there to make sure she was all right. "I…Dei…I don't know…I want the kid to live…but I don't want to leave you…" Deidara helped her up and set her back on the bed.

"This is all your choice. I will not care, unless you pick the dieing one…" he said, Kohote smiled a little at his joke. She sighed and closed her eyes, "I want to be a vampire…" Deidara starred at her shocked. "You…what?" she opened her eyes to look at him, "I want to become a vampire." Deidara blinked, "Are you sure?" she nodded. "Positive on this one? Because you won't have much time to change your mind after." she nodded again. He moved down to take in her sent at her neck. "Last chance…" his fangs were at her neck. "Just do it…" she whispered. "_Please…_"

* * *

Kohote: YAY!

Me: ?_?

Kohote: I get to be a vampire agian!

Me: R&R ppl...


	12. Turning

**Me: Sorry for the shortness i was russhing

* * *

**

Vampire

**Chapter 12**

Turning

_Please…_The word rang in his head as his fangs hovered over her neck. She closed her eyes a lolled her head back, waiting for Deidara. When he bit down she let out a cry now feeling a pain in his bite. Then she screams out as she felt something go into her bloodstream. He let go of her neck and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kohote…I'm sorry but this is going to hurt. But remember, I can suck the blood back out if you want." Kohote winced at the pain. "N-no…I-it doesn't h-hurt…" she stopped mid sentence too scream. "Ok never mind what I was going to say." Deidara just held her tighter, his hands biting her arms, she didn't feel it, the other pain was too much for her again. "D-Dei…" "What?" he whispered softly.

"Tell me a story…or sing me a lullaby…anything…please…" she pleaded, wincing again as his venom was taking it's toll on her. Deidara started to hum low so Kohote had to focus on what he was doing, distracting her from the pain. Her breathing became irregular but he just continued to hum. When the song was over Kohote was drifting in and out of conciseness, "Kohote you still have time to change your mind…" he said in her ear. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"No…I can't…go…back…n…now…" she closed her eyes and tried to ignore another wave of pain. Deidara moved her so she was laying on her side and he was next to her, holding her. Her breathing was slowing, her temperature was going down to match his. He just laid with her, stroking her hair in a calming motion. "Sleep Kohote…you need it…" he mumbled in her ear as she was closing her eyes again.

She fell asleep quickly. He moved and felt her mouth gently. He sighed. It was too late to go back now. _Fangs… I'm soo sorry Kohote…_

* * *

Kohote: *is asleep*

Me: R&R ppl... yeah....


	13. Tasty

**Kohote: I tis vampire now!**

**Me: Yeah....**

**Cody: *swings around a bannana* YAY FOR VAMPIRENESS!**

**Me: Why are you here? Your not even in this story!**

**Cody: ...So!**

**Kohote: Be nice!**

**Cody: Yah! be nice!**

Me: Hey cody...

Cody: Yeah?

Me: Look behind you ^~^

Cody: *turns around*

Deidara: Hello. *bears fangs*

Cody: *hides behind Kohote*

Kohote: Ummm she only owns me...

Me: *is too busy laughing to say anything*

* * *

Vampire

**Chapter 13**

Tasty

Deidara starred down at Kohote sadly. At least he was there with him when she had to turn. He started to remember when he turned, he was alone with no one there to help him with the pain. He sighed. Kohote opened her now red eyes.

He smiled a little trying to be calming. "Good morning." "Morning?" he chuckled, "Morning to us." "So…it's night?" he nodded. "Oh…I don't feel good…" "What's wrong?" he sat up and she tried to get up also but he pushed her back down. "I don't know…I feel cold…everything around me is burning like it's one hundred degrees or something…my stomach hurts…and I'm…hungry…" she mumbled the last part. Deidara nodded, "You should probably get something to eat. Here…" he put his hand up to her mouth and rubbed her gums a little to make her fangs come out.

She groaned at the feeling and tried to move away but he held her close. Then he moved her so she was sitting on his lap, facing him. "Feed off me." she tried to pull away again but he continued to hold her. "No! I don't know what to do! I can't!" he took her head and barred it in his neck. "Just bite. Nothing else. The blood will come into your mouth and all you have to do is swallow." he explained and waited for the pleasure/pain to hit him.

She shook her head, "No I can't do it to you…" he pushed her head so her fangs went into his skin. He let out a moan, and she let out a cry as she tried to stop it. "Just drink Kohote…" he held her head still. Her eyes were wide but she started to calm down eventually, she let the blood hit her taste buds to see how it would be. He could now feel her drinking him, but he didn't think of it twice.

She pulled away finally, her face red from the blood. "How was it?" he asked smiling, "It was…tasty…" she said and giggled. "Oh really? How so?" he asked moving her off his lap. "You taste…ummm…sweet but tangy…and well metallic of course." he let out a laugh. "Well, I wonder how you taste now…can I?" she nodded.

He leaned his head down and bit her neck quickly, they both moaned at the same time. "God, you taste much better!" he groaned and pinned her down to the bed with such speed she didn't know what was coming. "D-Dei?!" she asked while smiling. He chuckled again and kissed her. "I'm glad that you decided to turn…" he mumbled as he took off her shirt.

She reached for his and they stopped kissing just long enough to take both of their shirts off. "I'm glad you were there to help me…" she said and reached down for his pants, trailing her hands across his stomach, that now didn't feel cold to her anymore. Her pants came off with his, as did everything else. He moved and quickly entered her, knowing it wouldn't hurt her. She moaned and he groaned.

"Your _tight_!" "Your _big_!" he started to hump her quickly not wanting to saver the moment. Her back arched and her moved to kiss her above her heart. Her breathing started to pick up and hitch when he hit her sweet spot. Kohote cried out in pleasure when she finally came. He pulled out of her after he came but didn't move away from her. Her hands were tracing lazy circles on the small of his back. "I love you…" she mumbled and he smiled down at her, still trying to catch his breath.

* * *

Me: Uh yeah *hides from the phycopath with a banana*

Kohote: R&R ppl


	14. Fight

**Me: Yeah...**

**Kohote: Yeah...**

**Me: Stop copying me!**

* * *

Vampire

**Chapter 14**

Fight

Kohote stepped into the living room and yawned, Kiena looked at her quickly then back at the TV then back at her, "Deidara, you didn't." she gapped. Deidara suddenly appeared behind Kohote and hugged her, "Why I think I did. But she said I could on one occasion…" he mumbled and kissed her neck. Kiena raised an eyebrow, "No fucking way. She is?" Deidara smirked and nodded. "Oh my god. Kohote I can't believe you!" she was confused now, "I uh what?" Konon was suddenly on the couch as if she had been there for about an hour. "So what are you going to name it?" she asked.

Kohote tilted her head, so very confused. "The child hun." Deidara chuckled in her ear. "Oh! Oh….I uh…I don't know…" she admitted. Her stomach growled and every one in the room tensed. "Your hungry?" Konon said in a low tone. Kohote nodded.

"Oh just great. The newborn is hungry. Deidara, you take her out for some dinner, I don't want to do it." Kiena said and stared to channel surf. "She can go on her own." Deidara said, "Who cares if she kills a few people." he shrugged and sat on the couch next to Konon. She sighed, "Ah whatever. Just don't get your _self _killed." Kohote smiled and left the base in a hurry, _I need food…I need food…wait were will I get food?! _she stopped and saw a man walking alone on a trail. She smirked and walked out, the moonlight hitting her perfect features. She heard the man take in a breath.

"Um uh excuse me miss." he said and walked up to her smiling thinking he was looking hot. She smiled anyway and turned to him, "Yes? What is it?" he smirked and reached out to her wrists and pinned her to a tree. She didn't struggle, "Well I was just a little lost…and was thinking to regain my self with you." he breathed and looked her up and down. Kohote smirked, "Oh I know a way to put you back on track…let go of me and I can show you the way." she licked her lips. He smirked and let her go as she quickly turned the tables on him and pinned _him_ to the tree.

She let her fangs grow and smirked at him again. "Do you like my path…?" she mumbled and sank her teeth down into his neck. He let out a scream then after enough struggling he gave up and went limp from blood loss. She let go of him and let him fall to the ground while she wiped her mouth. "Fucking asshole…" she mumbled and started to head back for the base.

She walked in and went to her room seeing Deidara on the bed, his arm over his eyes. His nose wrinkled as if he smelt something bad. "Who is he?" he growled. "Who is who?" she asked back, confused. He moved with suck speed she didn't see him until it was too late.

He pinned her to the wall. "Who the fuck is he?! I smell him all over you!" he said barring his fangs at her. She tried to struggle free but gave up after a while and just decided to try to shrink. "What do you mean Dei? I'm confused. Why are you mad? What did I do?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. Deidara studied her and shook his head, "You smell of another man! that's what I mean!" he yelled and shook her. She closed her eyes and started to cry.

"Did I do something wrong? I fed off of a guy if that's what you are trying to ask, but I didn't do anything I swear!" she cried trying to get free again. He starred at her in shock. "Oh…Kohote…I…I'm sorry…" he let go of her and pulled her into a hug. She pushed away from him, "How could you not trust me enough to know that! I can't believe you thought I slept with someone else!" she yelled and slapped him across the face and left the room crying. Konon opened her door and pulled her in silently.

She held her soothingly on the bed as she cried. Konon didn't say anything, just waited for her to calm down long enough to sleep. "Kohote, you're a newborn, you have to keep your emotions in check…if you don't then…well…you never know…" Konon mumbled as she continued to stroke Kohote's hair. "I-I-I know, he-I-and-the guy-and-" "Calm…" Konon whispered, again. Kohote started to take deep breaths to calm down. "It's ok…I'm fine…" she mumbled. Konon smiled. "Good…now sleep…" Konon whispered. Kohote nodded a little and closed her eyes, that were still tearing.

When Konon was sure she was asleep she got up and went to Deidara's room opening the door not caring to knock. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU UPSET KOHOTE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!" She yelled Deidara looked over at her calmly. "If you were me, and smelled her, you would understand." he said and looked back up at the ceiling. "Fine then! Let her die again! See what happens if she goes berserk!" she yelled and slammed the door. "Bitch…" Deidara said under his breath. "Asshole…" Konon said under hers.

* * *

Konon: Come to think of it...i never liked you...

Deidara: fuck off.

Me: Stop it! R&R ppl please...there is only like one person being realy nice to me! but she is my friend and kinda has to...

Kohote: Hey were's cody?


	15. So Your Yamiki Kohote?

_**Vampire**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_Kohote opened her eyes and looked around the room, a little confused. "Hey, your awake…" Konon said from a desk, she didn't look up at her. "I wanna go for a walk…" Kohote mumbled and moved her legs off the bed. "Are you sure? It's raining." Konon's voice cracked at the end a little. Kohote just nodded and got up, "Yeah…can I use your brush?" Konon smiled from her desk, "Use whatever you want sweetie." she said and continued to work. _

_Kohote went to the bathroom and started to brush out the mess she called hair. She walked out and nodded at Konon once she left to room. Kohote started to walk slowly through the halls thinking to herself. She wasn't paying attention to were she was going and accidentally ran into someone. She fell on her butt. _

"_Oh hey Kohote." she looked up at Kisame and smiled a little. "Hey Kisame, what's up my fishy friend?" he growled at her showing his fangs, she didn't flinch. "Nothing…I guess…being immortal isn't all it's cracked up to be." he sighed and leaned up against the wall. She nodded a little and took a step to move around him. "You seem different…" he moved and leaned down at her neck, smelling. She trembled. "K-Kisame…I'm going for a walk. I'll see you some other time." she said and left quickly. _

_She got outside and pulled her hood over her head and started to walk not caring were she was going. After about two hours Kohote finally looked around, "Oh shit…where am I?" she said under her breath. "You look lost." Kohote jumped and turned around ready to fight. The man held up his hands in defense, "Hey I don't want to fight you little one." he said. She studied him, he was wearing baggy pants that stopped at his ankles, his T-shirt was black. He was also wearing an AMBU mask. _

_She finally put her hands down but didn't relax, yet. "What do you want?" she asked him watching him carefully. He was also watching her, "Well someone tripped my chakra strings, and I thought it was an enemy." he said shrugging. She nodded a little, "Do you uh wanna get out of the rain? I have a little shack around here if you want to wait out this storm, 'cuz I think it's gonna get worse soon." he said motioning for her to follow him. She smiled and followed him, when they got there she took off her hood and looked around the little house._

_There was a kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom. "So, your Yamiki Kohote?" he said, smiling from under his mask. She turned to him and smiled, nodding her head. _


	16. Sasori of the red sands

**Vampire**

**Chapter 16**

Sasori of the red sands

"_So, your Yamiki Kohote?" the AMBU said, smiling from under his mask. Kohote turned to him and smiled, nodding her head. _

Kohote smiled, "Yeah, are you a fan?" she asked. He thought for a seconded then nodded, "Yeah you can say that." he mumbled and motioned for her to take a seat, but the only place _too_ sit was on the bed. She blushed a little then walked over to the bed, watching the AMBU still. She sat down and looked up at him, "Are you going to wear that mask the whole time?" she paused and tilted her head, "I don't mind if you do…" "You have a nice eye color." he quickly changed the subject. She starred at him confused.

"It's the same color of…a newborn vampire." she gasped, her fangs showing now, she growled and stood up ready to defend herself. The AMBU smirked, "Oh so I was right?" he laughed and took off his mask, flashing his fangs back at her she gasped and took a step back, making her fall on the bed. She felt like she was on fire. _Wha- what the make it stop! _she tried to scream but all she did was twitch, she looked at the guy, _What is he doing to me?! _she yelled in her mind, the pain was too much, but she wasn't on fire at all. He smirked, and picked her up with ease and moved her so she was tied down to the bed, the whole time starring into her eyes. Finally the burning stopped and Kohote struggled against whatever was holding her, he laughed at her, "Well, looks like you just want to die!" he laughed again, "If that cuts through your skin at all, you will be poisoned, any little scratch and it will kill even the strongest f vampires." he said, she screams, loudly, he winces.

"Don't do that you bitch!" he yelled and yanked on the things holding her, making it cut through her wrist, _Poison…Poison….why is that so….familiar…_her eyes widened when she looked at his face and finally got it, "Sasori!" she yelled. He jumped. "You…who…how?" "Sasori of the red sands!" she started to struggled again not caring about the poison, "It's me Kohote?! Please say you remember me! I used to let you test you poison out on me! And help you repair your puppets!" she yelled, "One hundred years ago! When you were a puppet yourself! You were one of the Akatsuki! You partner was Deidara! My boyfriend! Please you have to remember!" she started to cry. He shook his head, "No I'm not the person you think I am. I'm only twenty. Well…yeah about twenty. I wasn't alive one hundred years ago…but you're a newborn…how are you over one hundred?" he asked watching her every move. "I was reborn just like you were." she explained, calming down a little.

She winced as the poison started to take effect. "But you tested your poison out on me, because I'm immortal. This wont kill me…it can't," she sighed, "no matter what you think, but still, please you have to remember…I'll do anything…" her back arched as the poison started to take it's full effect, "AHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! SASORI! PLEASE! IT HURTS!" she screamed. Sasori fell down to the floor shocked, as Kohote screamed and kicked. "I-…no….you…and…me…you can't know me…I can't be who you think I am…" his memory was starting to came back to him. He starred off into space, then snapped out of it when Kohote screamed, "Kohote!" he yelled going up to her, her mouth was in the shape of an O as if she was trying to say something, _Sasori…please make it stop…it hurts…_ she wanted to say but nothing came out, "Oh my god, Kohote. I'm so sorry…oh I'm so sorry…I don't have an antidote…oh shit…" he shook his head and untied her, "I need to get you some help, "S-Sa-sori…m-my…" she blinked rapidly as she tried to say her last word, _My child…_she wanted to yell it, to scream at him for what he did to her, "Your what? Tell me?" he said and picked her up carrying out of the house to the closest village.

"Kohote talk to me…please…" he said shaking her slightly, "My…c…ch….iled…" her hand fluttered to her stomach and Sasori's eyes widened, "Oh fuck! Kohote! I'm soooooo sorry! Oh please forgive me!" her answer was a scream of pain, she struggled in his tight hold, he had to stop running to hold her still. When she was done he ran to the village, _Konoha? _she thought,_ Sasori, oh, Sasori don't think I'm mad at you, I never get mad, please don't blame yourself… _she wanted to cry, she moved her hand to rest it on his face, he smiled at her a little as if understanding, "I'm so sorry…" he whispered and ran to the hospital. "Someone help me! Please she has been poisoned! Someone!" he yelled as he ran in. Some nurses came over to him and brought him to a room, he set her down on the bed. Her back arched and she screams again.

The nurses started to attach wires to her. "Her fever is spiking!" one yelled, a pink haired doctor ran in and went straight over to her, "What happened?" she asked quickly. Sasori got pushed out of the door. "No I have to stay here! I am the only one with her!" he said and walked back in, and went to Kohote side, "Fine but you have to help out." the doctor said. He nodded and Kohote screamed again as she stared to squirm.

"Hold her down! I know what to do!" she said dipping her hands in water. They held her down, the doctor moved her shirt and made a small cut on her stomach, it started to bleed and Sasori stiffened. "Sakura-chan, we are ready." one of the nurses said. Sakura nodded and put her hands over the cut on Kohote's stomach. Her hands started to glow green and Kohote let out another scream, "Be careful," Sasori warned "She's pregnant." "Oh great."

Kohote's eyes widened and she tried to sit up but was pushed back down, she started to kick, making it look like she was having a tantrum or something. Kohote screams again and Sakura got the poison out of her system. "Finally…" Sasori mumbled. Sakura sighed thinking the same thing. "Well…she will be unconscious for a while…uh put her on an IV drip…" she tolled some of the nursed what to do. _Vampire's are coming…_Sasori thought, but shook it off. "Is she going to be ok?" he asked. Sakura nodded, "Is the kid going to be ok?" Sakura nodded again then left the room. When everyone was gone he sighed and sat down. "This is going to be awkward seeing Deidara again…" he muttered to himself.


	17. Love you

**Vampire**

**Chapter 17**

Love you

Deidara walked outside once the sun came down and growled, he quickly went to the hospital. He went over to a nurse at a desk, "Yamiki Kohote." he said trying to keep his cool. She looked up at him, then at a computer typing the name, " is in room 202," she paused and pointed down the hallway, "Take the first set of stairs and on the second floor it should be on the right." she said, "Thank you…" he mumbled as he walked off. Deidara got to her room and listened, _Two people…one is…Vampire…_ he growled and walked in. "Deidara, looks like you have gotten here." Sasori said standing up. Deidara growled and moved like he was going to attack, Sasori chuckled, "Oh don't tell say you have forgotten me." Deidara relaxed a little, "Sasori-no-danna?" he asked, "Your alive?" Sasori nodded.

Deidara looked Sasori over, "You seem different." "I'm an AMBU now. For the sand village." Deidara watched him for a second then went to Kohote's side, she had a tube down her throat, it was breathing for her. "Is she going to be ok?" he asked resting his hand on hers. "Yeah, her and the kid. They are both fine." Sasori sat back down. "When is she going to wake up?" "Well…seeing that she is a newborn…soon…probably…I'll leave you alone. I need to go eat anyway." Sasori left. Deidara stood were he was, listening to the air being pushed through Kohote.

After a while, Kohote's eyes started to flutter open. "Kohote!" Deidara said quietly. The nurse that was in the room went to the other side of the bed, ", you have a tube down you throat, don't try to talk." Kohote blinked and moved her hand asking the nurse to take it out. She smiled and nodded as she carefully took the tube out, Kohote coughed. "Kohote I-" "Deidara I'm so sorry!" she said before he could say anything more.

Deidara chuckled and the nurse left, "It's ok, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Kohote looked down at her arm and groaned. "What? Are you in pain?" Kohote shook her head, "The needle…" she groaned again, "I want to leave." "You can soon." "Where's Sasori?" she asked and looked around, Deidara smiled, "He is heading back to the base. We will meet him there."

Just then Sakura walked in, "Ah, your awake, and breathing, that's good…that's good…" she said and looked at her chart. "You seem to be recovering perfectly, you should, at this rate, be out of here in about two months." "MONTHS?!?!?!?!" Sakura jumped, "No! I am not staying here for that long! Oh god please no!" she started to cry. "Don't worry Kohote, Your leaving today, Konon knows enough to be able to heal you." Deidara whispered in her ear. Kohote nodded, "I'm tired, can you leave me alone please?" she asked starring at Sakura. She smiled and nodded, then left the room. Deidara picked up Kohote, "Come on lets go." he said and jumped out of the window, "You know…I _am _tired…" Kohote mumbled, "The sleep, I don't mind." she smiled, "I love you Dei." she fell asleep in his arms.


	18. There alive

**Vampire**

**Chapter 18**

There Alive

Deidara walked into the base silently, he brought Kohote to her room, setting her on the bed without wakening her. He left the room, "Konon, I got her back." Deidara said as he walked into the living room. He glanced over at Sasori. Konon smiled and nodded, "Ok then, I'll go take a look at her then." Deidara nodded back at her and sat down in the love seat putting his head on the backs of his hands. "She will be all right Deidara." Sasori said. Deidara sighed, "Yeah I know….it's all just so scary for me. I don't want to lose her again. I wouldn't be able to take it."

Konon walked into Kohote's room and closed the door behind her. "Are you awake?" she asked and sat down next to her. "Yeah…" Kohote opened her eyes and looked at Konon. "I figured it out." she looked at the door. "Figured what out Kohote?" Konon asked as she put her hands on Kohote's stomach.

"They are all alive…" Konon froze and looked over at her again but Kohote still was looking at the door. "What do you mean?" "I was reborn but I was supposed to be, Sasori was reborn just like I was. Is that a coincidence? I don't think so. The rest of them are alive. Tobi, Hidan…Pein." Konon bit her lip. "Your right." Kohote sat up slowly, "I feel alright. And I don't want to be in this room for so long…" she swung her legs so they were off the bed and stood up then falling to her knees. "Kohote?!" "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just don't have my balance." she stood back up.

Deidara looked up at Sasori. "I'm glad your back Danna. So how did you become a vampire? I thought you were a puppet." Sasori nodded, "I am a puppet. I just found a way to be turned into a vampire. It was hard, but worth it. Now I can be alive forever. Just like art should be." he smirked. "No Danna. Art if fleeting." "Art is everlasting." "Your wrong!" "Prove it!" they both stood up and glared daggers at each other.

"Well I can see you two are back to fighting about art." Kohote said as she walked into the room with Konon behind her. "What do you think art is Kohote? Is it beautiful for a shot time then dies?" Deidara asked, "Or is everlasting and beautiful forever?" Sasori asked. Kohote laughed. "I have my own way of saying what art is." she went over to sit in the love seat and waited for both of them to sit down. "Well what is it then?" Sasori asked again.

Well I think art lasts for a while-" "Ha!" Sasori pointed at Deidara. "But is only beautiful for a short time." "Ha!" Deidara pointed back at him. "Wait…I don't get it. Who do you think is right?" Deidara looked down at Kohote, who had her eyes closed and had her head on his shoulder. "Both of you are right by what I think." she answered. They thought about that then nodded.

Whatever. I still think art is everlasting." Sasori mumbled. "Well I think you art is creepy." Kohote said and opened her eyes. Deidara and Konon laughed, Sasori sighed. "What do you think of my art Kohote?" Deidara asked. Kohote closed her eyes again.

"I think you art hurts a lot." Sasori chuckled. "What about what I do." Konon asked. "Much better than I could ever do. The only origami I can do is a paper snowball." They all laughed at that.

"So Kohote do you want to tell them or I do?" Kohote stood up, "You can. I'll go get everyone else." Konon nodded. Deidara starred at Kohote as she walked out of the room. "Is something wrong?" Konon shook her head. "Nope." Kohote came back into the room with everyone else. "Hey! It's Sasori!" Kiena said.

Kohote sat back down next to Deidara as Konon explained what Kohote had figured out. "Oh. I get it. So were are they?" Itachi asked. "I have ideas." Kohote said. "But we all cant go out and get them. People have to do other things, like stay here and go out to get money." Kisame said. "**Yeah but Kohote is a rock star**." "_She must be rich._" Zetsu said.

"That is true. I am rich." she said. "Well we still need people to look after the base. So I say only one pair should go after the others." Kiena said. Kisame nodded. "Well then who should go?" he asked. "Well Itachi is blind so he and Kisame cant go." Kiena said.

"And you can't go because we are also your partner." Kisame added. "Zetsu can't go because he doesn't have much self control around humans." Konon said. "**Bitch**." "_That is true though_." "So that leaves Kohote, Deidara, Konon and Sasori." Kiena said and looked at the quiet Kohote. "I can't go because I am the best medic here." Konon said. "And I can't go because I can't travel that much." Sasori said.

"So that means Kohote and Deidara are going." Itachi said. Kohote nodded, "I'm fine with that. Dei?" "I'm fine also." "_**Then it's settled**_." both Zetsu's said. "We will set off tomorrow."


	19. Who first

**Vampire**

**Chapter 19**

Who First?

Kohote opened her eyes and yawned. "Night already?" she mumbled and sat up but was pulled back down by Deidara. "Few more minutes…" he said and hugged her close. "No Dei. We have to go early. Just when the sun goes down. We…need…the…head start…" she trailed off. "Few more minutes…" he said again.

"Dei…" she sighed and went quiet for a little bit. "You rest…I got to get ready. I'll be back." she said and wiggled out of his hold. She went into the kitchen and looked around, _I wonder were Konon-chan is…_ she thought and went to her room knocking on the door, "Konon? You in there?" she asked and the door opened. "Yes hun. What is it?" she held the door open more for Kohote to come in. "I don't know who we should go for first." Kohote said and sat down on the bed.

"I was thinking of going after Kakuzu. I know a perfect way to get him, and if I'm lucky maybe Hidan-nee-san will be with him." Konon nodded, "Ok then. This is all up to you and Deidara. Just be careful." she said and patted Kohote's stomach. Kohote smiled and nodded, "Don't worry. I will." with that she got up and went back to her own room. Kohote walked in quietly, went over to the bed quietly then started to jump on it. "WAKE UP WAKE UP!!! DEI! WAKE UP!" she screamed and jumped on top of him.

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "That was a weird wake up call." Kohote grinned, "You could have done it a different way you know." she shrugged, "Do you know how hard it is to wake you up? And plus I was bored. Aaaaaaannnd! We have to go. Now." she got up and threw some cloths at him, "Now get dressed so we can." she smiled and he rolled his eyes but listened. "Fine then, but I will be getting payback." he said and got dressed quickly. "Whatever, now lets gooooooooooo." she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the base.

"So Kohote…." Deidara started after the got to the village. "Who are we going after first?" he asked. "Kakuzu and Hidan. I have an idea to get Kakuzu, and hopefully nee-san will be with him." Deidara nodded, "Well we need to find a place to stay, in the hotel room you can tell me your whole plan. Ok." she smiled as they walked hand in hand to the closest hotel.


	20. Hidanneesan

**Vampire**

**Chapter 20**

Hidan-nee-san

"Oi Kakuzu, why the fuck are we here again?! We just fucking came here yesterday! There will not find any fucking more people to get money for! Lets get the fuck out of here!" Hidan yelled at him. Kakuzu looked over at his partner and sighed pulling off a paper to show him, "Look Hidan there is a new one." he turned the paper to read it allowed to him as they started to walk off. "'this immortal girl is wanted by me, and she has done stuff that I can not write down on this paper. Please bring her to me or find a way to kill her. Name: Yamiki, Kohote. Age: 14...' hey Hidan look. She is a Jashin-ist just like you." he said and Hidan grabbed the paper to look at the picture of Kohote. He studied the necklace she held in her mouth. She was tied down to a chair and trying too piss someone off.

"Hm your fucking right. Well this is going to be fun now." he said and laughed as Kakuzu took the paper back and put it in his pocket. "You can fight her if you want. I don't care. She is 14 so I should be easy to fight. I would guess…I wonder why this dude wants us to get her. Is she like an S-ranked person or something?" Kakuzu thought out loud. Hidan shrugged, "You never know what kind of a fucking fight someone can put up. I remember this person who killed her family at age five. Twice. But I can't remember her fucking name. But that bitch looks familiar." Hidan said and sighed, "Eh if she is immortal maybe she will like pain like I fucking do." he shrugged. Kakuzu took the paper out again, "Hey what dose she look like to you?" he asked and gave the paper back. Hidan shrugged, "Like a fucking kid." he said. "No look at the eyes." Hidan looked at the eyes and shrugged, "What the fuck are you trying to say?" "She is a newborn vampire dumbass!" Kakuzu yelled. "Oh yeah. I see it now." "Well this is going to be more fun." Kakuzu laughed as they walked to their hotel.

Kohote ran out of the hotel and looked back as she continued to run, just as she was about to look in front of her she bumped into someone, she fell to the ground and her Jashin necklace glimmered in the moonlight. She looked up at the two men and laughed a little, "Sorry there!" she stood up quickly and continued on running just as few people came out of the hotel yelling. "Was that…" Hidan started. "Yep." Kakuzu finished. "Fuck! Let's go!" Hidan yelled and they ran after her.

Kohote stopped at the village walls and slid down next to a tree yawning. Hidan and Kakuzu appeared in front of her, Hidan smirked. Kohote looked up at them, "Yes how can I help you. Kakuzu." she nodded and Kakuzu. "Hidan." she nodded at Hidan. They both looked confused.

She smiled and jumped up so she could stretch. "How the fuck do you know us?!" Hidan yelled and reached for his scythe. She smiled flashing her fangs at both of them, "Why wouldn't I know you? I am Yamiki Kohote. Your sister. Hidan-nee-san." she smiled again. "There is no way you are my sister. Mine was taken away from me when she was born." Hidan said and sliced at her but she dogged. "Well. I was taken away from my family because I was too dangerous for them. The only thing I have left of them is my necklace." She showed her Jashin necklace. "Anyway, the whole me being a wanted criminal thing was a setup so we could bring you back to the Akatsuki… right now I am the only one here…but anyway. Both of you were in the Akatsuki. A feared organization of S-ranked criminals. Most of us had died and have been reborn. Just like I was. Now it is our mission to go get the rest of us so we can be back to the most creepy group of people out there." she grinned.

Hidan shook his head and Kakuzu watched her closely. She shrugged and spun out of the was as Hidan tried to attack her again. "I don't fucking believe you bitch!" he yelled. And attacked again slashing her side a bit. Kohote yelped a little and looked down at the cut oozing blood, "OH COME ON NOW THAT'S GOING TO MAKE ME HUNGRY FOR ABOUT A WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and he licked her blood off his scythe. She took out her sword and jammed in into his side. He was quiet for a few seconds then he started to laugh uncontrollably. She blinked up at him, "That hurts! That hurts!" he laughed and hit her away from him. She hit the ground with a thud but stood up quickly. "Oh that's unfair! You like pain!" she yelled and pointed at him. The blood from his side started to drip on the ground and he started to draw on the ground. He drew his symbol and took another lik at her blood. He instantly turned into his Jashin form. Kohote took a step back. "Oops I forgot about that…" she mumbled. Hidan started to laugh more. "So…Do you like pain?! I love it!" he yelled and too out a black spike that stretched out. He tossed it from one hand to another and continued to laugh. Then he suddenly stabbed his leg, Kohote screams and falls to the ground holding the same leg. "HA-HA! You don't like it! But that's just a test! What would happen if I hit an organ!" he yelled and leaned backwards laughing harder. "Hidan-nee-san please don't!" she begged and stood up. He stabbed himself in the stomach and she screams again. He pulled it out and pointed it at her. "Any last fucking words?" she nodded and stood up walking over to him. She hugged him and started to cry. "I love you nee-san." she whispered and passed out. Hidan starred at her for a minute and all of the memories started to flow back to Hidan and Kakuzu. "Oh shit! Kohote!" he yelled and picked her up going back to his normal form.

"She will be fine." Deidara said and jumped down form the tree. He smiled at them, "I'm glad you too are back." he nodded, and Kakuzu nodded back. "I guess I don't get my money huh." Deidara shook his head. "Nope. Come on lets get back to the base before the sun comes up." They nodded and started to jump off through the tree to the Akatsuki base. Kohote in her brother's arms.


	21. Let's find out now

Me: Hey evryone! Yes i have updated finnaly! I am so sorry it took me a while but i never had any time to update anything at all and i gotz the internet! So ha!

Kohote: That and she had writes block

Me: Yeah that too....btw I take idea's and maybe will put your chars in my story if you want to! I would love to

Kohote: Now for the disclaimer...

Me: I only own Kohote and her soon to be child!

**

* * *

Vampire**

**Chapter 21**

Let's find out now

It had been about a month and Kohote was up and jumping around. Being her normal self. She walked into the living room and smiled at her brother who was channel surfing.

"Wha cha doing?" she asked and plopped down on the couch.

Click.

"Notin. Do you know who you are going after now?" Hidan asked and looked at her stomach no able to see the small lump that is going to be his niece/nephew.

Kohote nodded. "Yes…but I want to go by myself." She looked down.

"Your not going after…." He was going to say Pein but he didn't know what to say. He knew that Pein hated Kohote but stayed quiet.

"Dose Deidara know?"

Kohote shook her head.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. When he is out feeding."

Hidan nodded. "Fine. I wont tell him for you." He said and smiled.

Kohote squealed and hugged him. "Thanks nee-san!" she said then skipped to her room.

0~0

The next day

"I'll be back Koh. K?" Deidara said and Kohote nodded not looking up from her book. He left and she closed the book sighing. She got up and went to her room quietly, set down the book on the bed and took out her cloak as she put on her cloak she looked around for her sword. Once she grabbed it she started to leave the base.

"Kohote." She turned around and saw Hidan.

"Hi Nii-can. I'm leavening now I'll be back in a few days…" she trailed off thing of how long it would really be.

"Be careful. You know leader-sama don't like you and if he remembers you….who knows what he is going to do to you."

Kohote smiled, "Don't worry about me, you always do but I will be fine no matter what happens. Don't let my clumsiness get the best of you Nii-san." She turned around and started to walk again. "Tell Dei I went out shopping and for a girl week. Love you Nii-san!" and with that she left the base.

Kohote started running towards the one place were she thought Pein was, towards the rain village. After a while of running it started to rain she stopped and took a breath looking up at the sky. "The sky is crying…" she mumbled what she always mumbles when it is raining. She knew Pein had to be here. She could feel the Chakra in the rain.

She started to walk towards the rain village.

After a while of walking she finally made it to the village. She looked around at all of the metal houses and pipes. Then started to walk again shaking her head of all the water in her hair. As she walked she could feel the stairs of people and could hear the whispers as she passed by. Then after a few minutes as she ran her hand through her hair someone screamed, Kohote jumped and looked around not knowing if she should run or fight.

"It's Kohote-chan!" someone screamed. Kohote let out a breath and smiled as tons of people came at her.

"Kohote we love you!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

Kohote laughed, "I'm glad to know that I have fans all the way out here but I'm sorry I can't give out many autographs now, I'm here to see someone, can someone take me to who is in charge here?"

The people went silent, "You want to see our god?" one girl said.

Kohote tilted her head wondering why everyone just got quiet, "Yes please, may someone take me?"

"Angle will have to take you. We are not allowed to see god." A man said.

Kohote nodded, "I understand, can someone take me to your Angle?"

A girl stepped forward and the crowd gasped, "I am Angle. Follow me and I will take you to our god." She turned and started to walk off with Kohote following her. They walked in silent now she could feel people gasping as they walked on, she looked up and saw a big building she took in a breath.

"So…what's your name?" Kohote asked not liking the silence as the walked.

"My name is Angle, Ms. Yamiki." She said stopping at the doors to the building, "I hope your ready to face god." Angle said letting Kohote go in front of her she nodded as she walked then the door slammed behind her leaving her in a room of darkness. She turned and jumped at the slam of the door.

She looked around her red eyes adjusting to the darkness, "Hello?" she took a step forward, "Hello? Pein-sama?"

There was a loud bang and she jumped again looking around, "How do you know my name?!" a voice said.

Kohote looked up and around, "I know you." She took a step forward again, "I know you from one hundred years ago. You were the leader to the Akatsuki, the most feared organization in the world, you were going to make the world better. And you were going to rule it. I'm Kohote Yamiki. You have to remember…We need you back. Leader-sama."

There was quiet and she took another step forward and ran into a wall. She stumbled backwards and fell on her but, she rubbed her nose, And you always have it dark…" she mumbled. She heard some steps and they stopped in front of her.

"Kohote I have been waiting for you to come. I remember what you are talking about, and I knew you would come and get me. But I didn't think you would actually do it. I was waiting for you really." She stood up and was thrown into the wall she had ran into, "I never thought you would come alone also." He pressed her into the wall harder, she opened up her mouth letting out a hiss, her fangs showing.

Pein laughed, "Kohote, My my, I thought you were an angle. Not a vampire. You were changed for some reason lets see if I can figure it out…" he mumbled leaning towards her neck, "You see, I am also a vampire. But this time I was born one." She could feel his breath on her neck.

"Pein-sama…please don't…"


End file.
